


Tiny Thranto Fics

by tsar_saltans_swan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsar_saltans_swan/pseuds/tsar_saltans_swan
Summary: Just a collection of tiny, fluffy Thranto things. Ratings change from fic to fic, see notes for each drabble’s rating.





	1. Sniff Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rated G.

Ok ok ok but Thrawn sniff kissing Eli!

PDA as we know it isn’t really a concept in Chiss culture. A sniff kiss is kind of a thing done between family and very close friends, but not exactly lovers (they do it too sometimes when they want to be subtle). Thrawn wants to show Eli some of his culture; he also wants to show him that they are very close friends (or maybe even more? 😏). So he shows him the sniff kiss.

“Do you mind if I show you something?” Thrawn asks, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

“Go ahead,” says Eli, speaking in the same soft, warm tone.

Thrawn lightly presses the tip of his aquiline nose to Eli’s cheek. He sniffs quickly, inhaling once before turning his head away and shuffling closer to him.

“What was that?” Eli asks.

“A kiss.”

“I don’t think that was a kiss.”

“In your culture, yes. But in my culture, it’s a way to show someone that you treasure them dearly and would die for them.”

Eli pauses for a second, now blushing.  
His face lights up. 

“Do it again!”


	2. Eli's Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn has a hankerin' for nibbling on Eli's earlobes.

Here’s a thought; Thrawn nibbling Eli’s ears.

Thrawn has always been fascinated with people’s ears, but only recently has he realized that fascination had a sexual dimension to it.

Eli’s ears aren’t too unique; their shape is kind of average, and their size is pretty proportional to his face. However, Thrawn feels there’s something beautiful about that par for the course simplicity; the helixes, the ridges, the lobes... they’re all so perfect, so artfully crafted. Thrawn just can’t help but adore and worship them. Eli is more than happy to oblige to a little nibble here and there. He doesn’t quite understand, but as long as no-one’s getting hurt, he’s fine with it.

In fact, he kind of likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post generated by SW Kink Bot that Thrawn has a kink for ears. They are a gold mine, very honestly. 
> 
> Mandalorian Moose (@mooseontheshell) on twitter had this genius followup.
> 
> Ar'alani: "Thrawn, do I want to know why the human you sent has bite marks?"
> 
> Thrawn: "......no"


End file.
